


The One With the Unspoken Feelings

by SeriouslySami



Category: F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Friends
Genre: Chandler/Joey, Choey - Freeform, Jandler - Freeform, Joey/Chandler - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySami/pseuds/SeriouslySami
Summary: Joey and Chandler fight and snap easily, their feelings for each other eventually spiraling out.





	

"Chandler! Stop!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Why should I? And more recently, why do you care?" Chandler said, agitated. The cigarrette bobbing up and down as he spoke with it held by his lips.  
"Because I care. Listen, Chandler.. I'm sorry about what i said. I didn't mean it." Joey felt  
remorsed and looked down knowing nothing would change this overnight.  
Chandler took the now lit cigarrette in between his pointer and middle finger. "That's what it always comes down to."  
"Oh, so what? Its fine for you to say things that you don't mean but i can't?" Joey blurted out. Not even realizing what he was saying. It felt like someone else said it and he gasped at his own vile words.  
Chandler looked at Joey in such an angry, betrayed way, Joey felt lucky to not have been dead. He didn't mean to get all defensive toward Chandler. Chandler was his best friend. And he swore he'd set things right.  
Chandler hadn't said a word to him in weeks. Everytime Joey said sonething, it was like he was deaf. But only to his words. He'd talk to the others. And everyone had sure caught on about Chandler being pissed at Joey.  
"What the hell happened between you two?" Monica asked in a shushed but stern voice.  
"I don't want to talk about him. He's nothing to me. He doesn't exist." Chandler said refusing to bring up the name that stung his lips and memories whenever someone brought him up. If Joey was brought up in a conversation or if he walked into the room, Chandler would leave. Have a cigarrette, a beer. Whatever got him away. Physically and mentally. Joey would cast his eyes downward and his smile would fade. Finally the truth came.  
"Seriously. What is going on between you and Chandler?" Joey barley even remembered. But he knew enough to explain.  
"Well.."  
-FLASHBACK-  
"Chandler, i'm just saying.. Maybe you should slow down on the drinks.." Joey said, concerned about his friend.  
"I'm fine. Just leave me alone, Joey." Chandler didn't make eye contact with him. He just took another swig.  
Joey went around to his side of the bar next to Chandler. He placed his hand on Chandlers shoulder and looked at him with a passionate look. Chandler looked over at Joey. It was so difficult to read his expression. Joey felt uneased by it. "Chandler.. I care about you. She is not worth it. I know you think you found the right one after being alone for so long. I understand but you-"  
"You don't understand. You've never been through this! You've never been in a real relationship!" Chandler said shrugging Joeys hand off him and going for another beer.  
"Chandler! Come on! At least be reasonable about this?!" Joey yelled. Soon saying the words he'd regret most in his life.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Chandler said grabbing a beer out of the fridge.  
"I don't get what the deal is? She's just some dumb chick who wanted a one night thing. It was obvious! How could you be so oblivious? It was written all over her low cut, tight, crop top that she would cheat! Just get over her, man. She was a stupid blonde!"  
The apartment went silent. Chandler just stared at Joey. Every word he said made him angrier and angrier. His eyes grew distant and his whole vibe and body language gave off the energy that they were complete strangers. Joey had really screwed up this time. Chandler grabbed his beer and cigarrettes and head for the balcony. Joey stood there for a good 10 seconds letting what he said sink into his own brain before running after Chandler.  
"Chandler! Stop!"  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
The crew gasped and Monica exclaimed about that being horrible.  
"I know i shouldn't have said what I said. I regret it so much. I just hated to see him like that. Cause you know he's always had trouble with girls. I meant well.. I just thought he knew."  
Joey looked down. His friends gave him comfort but the only comfort who could heal him truly was his best friends. Chandler.

Joey dragged himself back to the apartment suggesting to the others that his negativness would just drag them down and he was no use of being there if that was the case. To his suprise, Chandler was there. And not drinking for a change. He felt a need to set things right now. He couldn't stand going on like this. He sat in his recliner and it seems one of them was moved away from the other at least two feet.  
"Chandler. Please. You have to listen to me. I am so regretful of the words I said. I never meant to hurt you or harm our friendship in such a way. It was not my intent. Chandler.. I deserve this. I deserve you ignoring me. Hell, I deserve way more. You coulda punched me and I woulda been fine with it. I asked for it." Joey rambled. Chandler just kept his head turned away and his expression reacting to the show that was on. "Chandler.. All i'm trying to say is that i'm sorry. I was in the wrong for those things.." Joey continued looking down. "And I know nothings going to change right away. Maybe never.. And you know what? I don't even care what or how I sound. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of our friendship being over, ruined, extinct, dead. I miss you. Okay? I miss our jokes.. I miss our friendship. If I could turn back the clock and set things right, I would. That's why i'm trying to set things right now. But I can't without your help." There was a moment of silence before Joey spoke again. "I'm going out.. Please just think about this.. okay?" And with that he was gone.

Almost right after the door shut, Chandler flipped. He threw the remote across the room then crumpled his tearing up face in his palms with his elbows rested on his knees. He always listened. He couldn't ignore Joey. He couldn't ignore his best friend. He loved Joey too much to ignore him. He was just so confused and heartbroken. He ignored him cause half the time he didn't know what to say. 'Hey, Joey, i love you but i'm going to just pretend i don't because you don't like guys and even if you did you wouldn't go for me. Also, im gonna try and forget i ever had feelings for you.' Nothing helped. He liked Joey. He passed denial in year 1 of liking him. Now it's just the knowing of him never being able to be Joeys that kept him hushed about it. Knowing Joey would never go for ANY guy especially a guy like him that kept Chandler repressed about his thoughts and feelings. Joey was right. Chandler wasn't helping by sitting here, ignoring him and avoiding him. He darted out the door to Central Perk. When he got there, he couldn't believe his ears.

Joey walked to Central Perk. He needed to vent to someone about this. He couldn't keep these feelings locked up inside anymore. It felt as though he could bust at any given second. He decided to talk to Phoebe. She's always good at advice and she'd be the most understanding about this. He walked in and found them laughing and talking about. He aproached the group.  
"Phoebs, can we talk real quick." Joey asked avoiding eye contact from the others.  
"Sure, Joey." Phoebe said looking up at him with a smile.  
"I kinda meant alone." Joey said above a whisper.  
"Ohh yes of course." Phoebe said getting up and they walked a table near the entrance but it was the emptiest spot in the place.  
"What's going on? Is this about you and Chandler?"  
Joey nodded. "I don't know what to do anymore Phoebs. I like him. I really like him. And I screwed up so bad."  
"I don't think he's trying to make you feel like this, Joey. I think he feels just as bad or even worse. He's dealing with a lot. He just got heartbroken and now he feels as though he lost his best friend. The only person who was always there and not just because you have to be but because you want to." Phoebe explained. She has known that Joey has liked Chandler for a while and vise-versa. But only she holds the knowledge of that. They both think the other wants nothing more than a platonic relationship. Their secrets she promised to never tell but dropping hints here and there never hurt.  
"I know.. I just wish he knew how i felt about him.." Joey said in parts as the door opened to reveal Chandler.

'I just wish he knew how I felt about him.'  
Chandler couldn't assume. He wasn't going to let himself. Maybe he was talking about someone else. He probably just mistooken the word "she" to "he". He had to act like he still was mad. He once again avoided Joeys presence. Chandler walked over to the crew and sunk easily into the already started conversation. Joey watched him. That was one thing he always loved about him. He sighed and put his head down on the table. Misery falling over him. Chandler took that time to look over at him. His smile faded as he looked over Joey then caught Phoebes eyes.  
'Do something!' Phoebe mouthed to Chandler.  
'I will!' He mouthed back and as he did, Joey was picking his head up so he turned back to the laughing others and joined in.

Chandler made his plan on his walk back to the apartment. He left a good 10 minutes after Joey. Once he came into the apartment, he sat in his recliner and turned on the TV. Joey came out of his room and started up conversation he knew was going to be one-sided.  
"I know you're not going to answer but i hope you at least thought about what i said." There was a pause. Then he picked up. "I'm gonna get some pizza. I borrowed some money from Monica. Do you wanna come with?" Nothing. "Okay.. Well, i guess i'll pick you up some wings and i'll make the other half of the pizza meatlovers. See ya.." Joey said headed for the door but before he could get even 3 steps to it, Chandler jumped up. He ran over to Joey and grabbed onto his shoulders and twirled him around so he was on the other side.  
"You're not going anywhere." Chandler said and pushed Joey against a wall. Joey grunted as the force of the wall hit his back. Joey was stunned and so curious. Nothing for a month in a half and then this?  
"Chandler.. What are you doing?!" Joey barked. Reality caught up to Chandler and he back up a bit. Releasing Joey from his hold.  
"I'm sorry. I just.. I couldn't do it anymore. I miss us too.. And Joey.. I.. I.. just.. missed everything." Chandler said looking down. He was such a coward. Too afraid to say he loved him.  
Joey smiled and hugged Chandler tightly. Chandler hugged back with a huge smile on his face. Once the hug broke, neither moved away too far. They stared at each other for quite a while before almost in unison, their faces started moving closer together. Their lips brushed and Joey moved back out of shock and fright.  
"Oh, god.. Joey. Man, i'm sorry. Jeez.." Chandler said panicking. Taking Joey's action misleadingly. Joey smiled at this and grabbed Chandler and kissed him hard but passionately. When the kiss broke, Joey found himself pinned against the wall. They're eyes made contact and both of them smirked. Chandler bit his lip slightly and went for another kiss. This time deeper.. hotter.. with lust even.

Soon article of clothes were being shed. First Joey's jacket. Then Chandlers button down shirt. Coming to Chandlers white tank top which was whipped off too. Then coming Joeys shirt. They upperwear all lay scattered on the floor as they made out. Joey flipped Chandler to the wall so he could take some charge and started grinding against Chandler's body a bit. Chandlers moans showed how much he approved of it. Their pants both got tight pretty soon and there was only one simple question left.  
"Mine or your room?" Chandler asked breaking the kiss. Joey laughed a little but saw Chandler was serious. Joey but his lip and shrugged.  
"Are you sure, Chandler? I don't want to hurt you. And i definitely don't want to rush you into something you might regret or that you're not ready for." Joey said taking Chandler's hand into his. Chandler was drunk in love but that sobered him up a little.  
"You may be right.. Then what about.. ahem..?" Chandler questioned bringing attention to his "slight" hard-on.  
Joey bit his lip and simply said, "You scratch my back, i'll scratch yours?"  
Chandler nodded and Joey kissed down his body till he was on his knees, undoing the other man's buckle. Chandler ruffling Joeys hair as he did.  
And that's how it went.

The morning sun hit Joey and he opened his eyes slightly. His vision was blurred from sleep in his eyes. But it didn't take him long to figure out where he was. Chandlers room. Then he remembered. He smiled. And reached over next to him to find a hand on his side, holding him close. He just hoped to God it wasn't a dream. Joey rolled over to find his room mate, correction: boyfriend, sleeping next to him peacefully. Then he thought about it. What if Chandler only wanted to be a one time thing? What if he didn't want to be together in a romantic way? These questions made him feel nauseous. He'd deal with them later. All that counts was here and now. He kissed Chandler and his eyes fluttered open to meet Joeys eyes smiling at him. Chandler rubbed his eyes and then it struck him. Thank God it wasn't just a dream. He smiled at Joey and kissed him.  
"Good morning." Joey spoke in a raspy yet very-sexy-to-Chandler, voice.  
"Morning." Chandler copied, kissing Joey's nose. That's when Joey knew, it was all true.


End file.
